Bagra Army
The is a legion of Digimon that serve , who seeks the Code Crown in order to conquer the Digital World and transform it into a nightmarish hellscape. The army was originally led by the Three Head Officers, who were in charge of obtaining the 108 fragments of the Code Crown, and often installed a commander to find the fragments hidden in each Zone. Once Bagramon obtained the Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven Kingdoms, and installed the Death Generals to eke negativity out of the surviving Digimon, so that the darkness could be fed to the Code Crown and create the Dark Stone, in preparation for Bagramon's ultimate plan, "D5". The Bagra Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Bagramon DarkKnightmon Three Head Officers The Bagra Army is initially led by , three powerful Digimon who are each competing to become Bagramon's heir. , , and are tasked with obtaining the 108 fragments of the Code Crown and protecting Bagramon himself. The Head Officers rarely leave the Bagra HQ to personally find the Code Crowns, and instead rely on their Zone Commander subordinates to search for the Code Crown fragments and lead the Bagra Army forces in each Zone. This habit becomes strained when the human Generals arrive and begin retrieving the Code Crown fragments, forcing the Head Officers to go into battle directly and resulting in the crippling of Blastmon and the death of Tactimon. When Bagramon steals the completed Code Crown from the Xros Heart United Army and is joined by his brother's forces, he rearranges the Bagra Army and reassigns the surviving Lilithmon and Blastmon, as well as their Vilemon attendants, to serve within the Twilight strike force under DarkKnightmon. Greatly diminished and full of resentment, the former Head Officers fight a few battles against the Xros Heart United Army for DarkKnightmon and his new General , ending with their rout at Hell's Field by the human army. In an effort to wipe out both the enemy humans and his superiors in the Bagra Army, Forced DigiXroses the dying Lilithmon and Blastmon into , which destroys Hell's Field but is taken down in a kamikaze attack by . Tactimon Lilithmon Blastmon Vilemons Death Generals After obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven satellite Kingdoms and installed the seven as the Kingdoms' masters, serving under his brother . DarkKnightmon gave each of them a personal Darkness Loader, allowing them to perform Forced DigiXroses with any Digimon they wish. Their task is to eke all the negativity they can out of the surviving Digimon, which Bagramon will in turn feed to the Code Crown to create the Dark Stone. The Death Generals are more powerful than the Bagra Army's previous zone commanders, and possibly more powerful than the Head Officers as well. Each general has a title derived from one of the seven days of the week, which in Japanese are named after the Sun, the Moon and the Chinese "Five Elements". Not all of the Death Generals are truly evil, and by the time the Xros Heart United Army reaches Bagra Pandæmonium, both and have decided to help the children against Bagramon. Dorbickmon the Fire-fury NeoVamdemon the Moon-light Zamielmon the Wood-spirit Splashmon the Water-tiger Olegmon the Gold-thief Gravimon the Earth-god Apollomon the Sun-wheel Battalions (anime) Green Zone Island Zone Magma Zone Lake Zone Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under Blastmon and Lilithmon. They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon that is murdered by Lilithmon when it gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by Machinedramon, giving it the energy to digivolve to HiMugendramon. Heaven Zone On Lilithmon's orders, Lucemon Chaos Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, espousing love and mercy to counter GuardiAngemon's calls for extreme justice. He pretends to be a friend of Xros Heart, and uses their situation to engender support for himself and disdain for GuardiAngemon among the populace, gaining him the presidency. However, as soon as he is coronated and receives the power to summon the zone's Code Crown, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the castle that holds the Code Crown, as well as a giant orb of dark power. Although Shoutmon X4B and Shakkoumon are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who was siphoning the dark power for her own use. However, he absorbs too much of the darkness, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. With Nene trapped within its Gehenna, the berserk Lucemon proceeds to siphon all the dark energy from the Heaven Zone's now-tainted citizens to increase his power. However, Xros Heart is able to digixros Sparrowmon with Shoutmon X4 to form X5, who flies to the Gehenna and frees Nene, then destroys Lucemon. Forest Zone Kongoumon is a general in the Bagra Army's Forest Zone branch and a servant of Tactimon. When Xros Heart arrives at the Forest Zone, they are eventually ambushed by Kongoumon and his minions, the MegaKabuterimon (Blue). *'MegaKabuterimon (Blue)': A group of Insect Digimon. *'GranKuwagamon': A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon Shinobi Zone Musyamon is a general in the Bagra Army's Shinobi Zone branch, serves under Blastmon. *'Shurimon': A recolored Shurimon serves as Musyamon's right-hand man. *'Etemon': A bunch of Etemon make up Shurimon's shadow ninja army. *'Kotemon': A Kotemon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. *'Asuramon': An Asuramon is a member of Musyamon's army. *'Gaiomon': A Gaiomon is a member of Musyamon's army. *'Ninjamon': A bunch of Ninjamon make up Musyamon's army. *'Caturamon': A Caturamon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. *'Kabukimon': A Kabukimon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. File:Shurimon (Xros Wars) t.gif|Shurimon File:Etemon t.gif|Etemon File:Kotemon t.gif|Kotemon File:Asuramon t.gif|Asuramon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaiomon File:Ninjamon t.gif|Ninjamon File:Caturamon t.gif|Caturamon File:Kabukimon b.jpg|Kabukimon Sweets Zone Matadormon serves as the general of the Sweets Zone and is a servant of Tactimon. He loves sweets and set up an underground complex to awaken Brakedramon. Though he suceeds in bringing Brakedramon to life, Matadormon is destroyed along with it by Shoutmon X5. *'Monzaemon': A bunch of Monzaemon make up Matadormon's army. *'WaruMonzaemon': A WaruMonzaemon serves as the henchman of Matadormon and serves as his head pastry chef. He absorbed most of the Monzaemon soldiers to become GigaWaruMonzaemon. *'Troopmon': Some Troopmon guarded the prison where the pastry chefs where kept. *'Raremon': Orginally prisoners of Matadormon who were transformed into mindless sentries that attack any intruder in the underground complex. *'Brakedramon': A weapon of mass destruction in the depths of the Sweets Zone that Matardomon wanted to awake by absorbing the citiziens' data. It also had Cutemon's parents in a glass pod on its underside so it can regenerate. File:Monzaemon t.gif|Monzaemon File:WaruMonzaemon (Xros Wars) t.gif|WaruMonzaemon File:6-27 02.png|GigaWaruMonzaemon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Raremon (Xros Wars) t.gif|Raremon File:Brakedramon t.gif|Brakedramon Sword Zone Grademon (Violet) serves as the general of the Sword Zone prior to being defeated by Xros Heart. After being defeated by Taiki, he is purified when the Code Crown merge and the Zone is reformatted, and later sacrifices himself to destroy the Digimon Xros Tower. *'Dinohyumon': A bunch of Dinohymon make up Grademon's army. *'Troopmon': A bunch of Troopmon make up Grademon's army. File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Dragon Land Vampire Land Honey Land Cyber Land Gold Land Canyon Land Bright Land Bagra Pandæmonium Other members *'Ebemon': A cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for Lilithmon, and is responsible for the destruction of the Goddess's Warriors, under Lilithmon's orders. When she arrived in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon had Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart, but Ebemon was destroyed by Baalmon and Xros Heart in the end. *'Machinedramon': A massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that was summoned to the Sand Zone by Lilithmon. During battle, it ate some SkullScorpiomon to become HiMugendramon, but is soon destroyed by Beelzemon and Shoutmon X4K. *'Arkadimon': An Arkadimon was unleashed by Lilithmon to separate Taiki from the rest of Team Xros Heart. *'Bulbmon': A Bulbmon accompanied Blastmon and his army of Mammothmon and Tankmon in his fight with Kiriha in the Disc Zone. Another Bulbmon is seen as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. *'Troopmon': A bunch of Troopmon act as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. *'Mammothmon': A bunch of Mammothmon served as part of the Army Blastmon used in the Disc Zone against Kiriha. A bunch of Mammothmon act as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. *'Pteramon': A bunch of Pteramon act as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. *'Minotarumon': A bunch of Minotarmon act as part of DarknessBagramon's Invasion Force. *'Rhinomon': A bunch of Rhinomon act as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. *'Sealsdramon': A bunch of Sealsdramon act as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. *'Tankmon': A bunch of Tankmon served as part of the army that Blastmon used in the Disc Zone against Kiriha. A bunch of Tankmon act as part of DarknessBagramon's invasion force. File:Ebemon t.gif|Ebemon File:Machinedramon t.gif|Machinedramon File:6-14 01.png|HiMugendramon File:Arkadimon (Ultimate) t.gif|Arkadimon File:Bulbmon t.gif|Bulbmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Sealsdramon_b.jpg|Sealsdramon Battalions (manga) Green Zone *'MachLeomon': A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. **'Rhinomon' **'Missimon' **'Drimogemon' **'ScudMissimon' File:Rhinomon b.jpg|Rhinomon File:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:XW-02 32 1.jpg|ScudMissimon Snow Zone *'Zanbamon' **'Musyamon' **'Mammothmon' **'Troopmon' **'Chikurimon' File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon File:Chikurimon b.jpg|Chikurimon Island Zone While Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and Tactimon prepare to fight in the Snow Zone, Nene's Twilight army is relaxing in the Island Zone, having obliterated Neptunmon and his troops. The smoking remains of Neptunmon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smolder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. File:Mantaraymon t.gif|Mantaraymon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon Sweets Zone *'Weddinmon': A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler, later absorbing her followers to become Reverse Weddinmon. **'Shortmon' **'Candlemon' File:XW-06 05 1.jpg|Shortmon File:Candlemon t.gif|Candlemon Jupiter Zone *'Sakkakumon': File:Sakkakumon t.gif|Sakkakumon DigiXroses Former members Notes and References Category:Antagonists